Dunham
Dunham, Enchanter Henchman Nation: Ascalon Profession: Mesmer Armament: Staff Dunham is likely just another character who has decided to follow Prince Rurik across the Shiverpeaks. From his dialogue and quotes, it would seem that Ascalon was also his home. He is available for hire as a henchman from Yak's Bend onwards. Location *Shiverpeak Mountains (all towns and outposts) *Maguuma Jungle (all towns and outposts) *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills used * * * * * * * * From Dragon's Lair on, and in Hard Mode: * (replaces Imagined Burden) Evaluation With his hexes, he tends to be a priority target of enemy monster groups (more so than Orion, Alesia, or Claude). You can use this as a distraction or as a trap. Since most of the strongest mesmer skills require a human's intuition, timing, and strategy, some players feel he is somewhat less effective than the other henchmen. Pros *Has Empathy, an excellent damage dealing spell against computer-controlled opponents. *He is the only henchman who can drain enchantments from enemies and shatter hexes on allies. These skills are very useful against enemy mesmers, necromancers, and monks. *Dunham's skills deal armor-ignoring damage. *Power Block can shut down any caster that has their majority of skills in one attribute which can be quite effective Cons *He tends to use Imagined Burden often, which is not terribly useful overall in PvE. Sometimes he even casts it on stationary targets such as Dune Burrowers. *Shatter Hex and Drain Enchantment are not used in an effective manner. Dunham will cast them seemingly at random instead of saving them for vital cases such as Spiteful Spirit or Mark of Protection, for example. Dialogue :"Things certainly have changed after the Searing. Life has become a constant struggle for survival. However one must never abandon onessic] sense of pride and dignity." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"Here we are again, surrounded by icicles and mounds of frosty snow."'' *''"I could sure go for a mug of warm cider."'' *''"I need a warmer coat."'' *''"I never much cared for King Adelbern."'' *''"Now would be a good time for some of that shark fin soup."'' Idle quotes in Kryta: *''"Are we staying here for long? If so I'm gonna work on my tan."'' *''"Have you ever had shark fin soup? It's quite delightful."'' *''"How do you think I'd look in a sarong?"'' *''"I've never liked the sound of seagulls."'' Idle quotes in the Maguuma Jungle: *''"I think that plant just licked its lips."'' *''"I'm not quite sure what to make of this place."'' *''"Is that... yes, I think it's fungus."'' *''"It's quite humid here."'' *''"The plants here remind me of someone I once knew."'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"Can you believe that this was all at one time under water?"'' *''"I think I have a rock in my booties."'' *''"The mirage is an amazing phenomenon."'' Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"Don't get too close. The lava burns."'' *''"I should have been an elementalist."'' *''"Lyssa save me from this heat."'' *''"The heat rising from the lava pools is quite interesting to watch."'' *''"The silk in my garments is sticking to my skin."'' Battle quotes: *''"I challenge you, hooligan."'' *''"I despise these little conflicts."'' *''"I shall make you bleed from your ears."'' *''"The gauntlet has been thrown. Your time is near."'' *''"You've made me very angry."'' Notes *Although he is a Mesmer henchman, he dances like a Warrior. *Although he is called Enchanter Henchman, he has no enchantments. This name is likely referring to Mesmer Enchanter armor. **In literature, movies and games enchanters are male magicians. In Everquest, for example, the 'Enchanter' class is an expert in crowd control. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies)